Ransom to JD Hogg
by May Avalon
Summary: Boss rips off two crooks in a deal. They use something valuable to Boss Hogg to get the money. I'm only making this a oneshot. When I update, I add to chapter 1.


Boss Hogg rips-off two crooks by paying them less.  
Crook1: What could we do ta make Hogg pay us the money?  
Crook2: It▓d be best ta find something▓ that▓s very valuable ta him. You▓ve been here longer than I have. Do you have an idea?  
Crook1: Everyone in Hazzard, ▒cept Hogg, loves the Duke boys. Though he don▓t love ▒em like everyone else, he▓d never want ta see ▒em hurt. What I▓m sayin▓ is that their lives are valuable ta him.  
Crook2: So the plan is ta capture the Duke boys an▓ hold ▒em for ransom.  
Crook1: Exactly. They won▓t be able ta interfere ▒cause they▓ll be the targets an▓ they▓ll be tied up.  
The two crooks drove around looking for them and then an orange car passed by them.  
Crook1: After ▒em! It▓s them!  
The two crooks chased them.  
Bo: Luke, someone▓s following us!  
Crook2 sped up and Crook1 started shooting. Crook1 shot one of the tires.  
Luke: Bo, look out!  
They tried to turn away from the tree but were too late and the orange car hit the tree.  
Bo: Dang, is the General ok?  
Luke: Bo, I think we▓ve got bigger problems.  
Both crooks went over to the car, pointing guns at the boys.  
Crook1: Get outta the car.  
Crook2: Ya▓ll ain▓t gonna get away with a flat tire.  
The boys got out of the car. Crook1 hit Bo over the head with his gun. Luke turned around to punch the crook behind him, but Crook2 slapped Luke in the face with a gun. Luke fell on the ground unconscious.  
Crook1: Let▓s tie ▒em up an▓ put ▒em in the car.  
Crook1 tied Luke in a hogtie and took away his pocketknife. Crook2 tied Bo▓s wrists to his ankles and hid the knots.  
Crook2: There is no way they▓ll be gettin▓ outta that any time soon.  
Crook: Yea, not without this.  
Crook1 shows Crook2 Luke▓s pocketknife.  
Crook1: Gag ▒em.  
Crook2 gagged both and put ▒em in the car. Both crooks got in the car and drove off to the hideout. They get to the hideout and put the boys at opposite sides of the room.  
Crook1 calls JD Hogg.  
JD Hogg: Hello?  
Crook1: JD, ya ripped us off. The deal was 10 cents on the dollar no not 8 cents on the dollar. We▓ve got ▒em Duke boys an▓ if ya▓ll ever wanna see ▒em alive again, give us the rest of ta money ya owe us. Don▓t call the cops or we▓ll kill ▒em. Bring one person with ya.  
JD Hogg: Hello? Who is this?  
Crok1 hung up the phone.  
JD Hogg: No, oh no!  
Roscoe: What is it Boss?  
JD Hogg: The two I just paid off saw that I ripped ▒em off an▓ they▓ve got ▒em Duke boys.  
Roscoe: That▓s good right?  
JD Hogg: No, it ain▓t good. They said they▓ll kill ▒em Duke boys if I don▓t give ▒em the rest of the money or if I call the cops.  
JD Hogg and Roscoe arrive at the Duke farm. They go into the farmhouse to talk to Jesse and Daisy.  
JD Hogg: Jesse I▓ve got ta speak ta you an▓ Daisy.  
Jesse: JD, what is it!  
JD Hogg: Bo an▓ Luke are in trouble.  
Jesse: Did you have somethin▓ ta do with it!  
JD Hogg: No. There are two guys who have ▒em. They said they▓ll kill ▒em if I don▓t give ▒em $2 million, or if I call the cops. They said ta bring one person with me.  
Jesse: It▓s been almost two years since Hewey tried ta kill ▒em.  
JD Hogg: Hewey tried ta kill Bo an▓ Luke!  
Jesse: Ya never knew?  
JD Hogg: I shoulda known he▓d stoop so low as ta try ta kill ▒em. He is a disgrace ta the Hogg name an▓ I▓m ashamed ta be his uncle. Next time I see him I▓ll.  
Jesse: JD, right now we▓ve got ta think ▒bout how ta get the boys back.  
JD Hogg: Ya right Jesse. In most of my scams the boy ▒ave been in some kinda trouble. It was never life threatening.  
Jesse: What about the time you hired three guys ta wreck a train with a car. Bo an▓ Luke were in that kinda trouble then? They told me it was on top of Eagle Point.  
JD Hogg: Ya right Jesse. What ▒ave I done. That money is the money I never gave ▒em when I ripped ▒em off. I know, I▓ve gone too far.  
Luke wakes up, groans, and tries to move his arms to feel his head. He finds that he can▓t because his arms and legs are tied together. He looks around the room and sees Bo on the other side of the room, unconscious, tied up, and gagged. Luke tries to call out to Bo but his words are muffled by his gag. Luke tries to look for his pocketknife when the crooks walk in.  
Crook1: Ya lookin▓ fer this?  
Crook 1 Shows Luke the pocketknife.  
Luke glares at Crook1 and gives a muffled response. 


End file.
